


The way to the Dawn [ITA]

by Arin_Lullaby



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arin_Lullaby/pseuds/Arin_Lullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>«Ho perso tanto e guadagnato tanto. Non so se questa è la volontà del Creatore, di Andraste o la mia. Forse di nessuno, o forse di tutte e tre le cose. So solo che se adesso mollo e me ne vado, le vite che sono state spezzate saranno state vane. E io non posso permettere che la gente muoia per una causa persa.» Elyanne aveva uno sguardo che Xiric non aveva mai visto nella sua amica. Era qualcosa di più che determinata: aveva deciso la sua via, e intendeva seguirla fino in fondo.<br/>«Così parla un capo» le disse, dandole un pugno amichevole sulla spalla. Elyanne si lasciò andare in un sorriso.</i><br/>Trevelyan!Centric | Lavellan!Centric | Cullen/Trevelyan | Lavellan/Josephine |<br/>_Lù ||</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When we were children

**When we were children**

 

«Tu sei un’elfa» Elyanne non era sicura che quella fosse la frase più giusta da dire a qualcuno che si era appena incontrato, ma le era uscita spontaneamente e ormai non poteva più rimangiarsela. A sua discolpa, perlomeno, si poteva dire che non era una domanda: era un’affermazione, ovvia forse, ma dopotutto innocua.  
«Certo che sono un’elfa.» rispose l’altra, punta sul vivo. La bambina dai capelli rossi la guardava stranita, come se fosse la prima volta che vedeva un elfo. Cosa che Xiric considerava impossibile: tutti i nobili avevano servitori elfici nelle loro case, e quella bambina, considerate la veste e l’acconciatura eleganti, era sicuramente una nobile. La giovane elfa non riusciva a decidere se considerare l’altra maleducata o semplicemente stupida.  
«Non ho mai visto un elfo con i capelli bianchi» ecco spiegato il perché della sua espressione stupita. Allora, forse, non era proprio stupida. «Come mai li hai così?»  
«Non sono affari tuoi»  
Elyanne arricciò il naso. Nessuno le aveva mai risposto così: se un servitore si fosse permesso di rivolgersi a lei in quel modo sua madre, Lady Milla Trevelyan, l’avrebbe fatto fustigare seduta stante. Stranamente, però, non le dava fastidio. Quasi la divertiva. «Mi chiamo Elyanne» la rossa le porse la mano, come le aveva detto di fare il suo precettore. «Non volevo sembrarti scortese. Perdonami se le mie parole ti hanno offesa.» suo fratello le aveva insegnato quelle parole, per scusarsi con i nobili in visita quando non riusciva a tenere a freno la lingua.  
L’elfa guardò la mano bianca della sua coetanea per diversi istanti, confusa. «Dovrei stringerla?»  
«Credo di sì»  
«Perché?»  
«Lo fanno i grandi»  
La bambina dai capelli bianchi scrollò le spalle e la strinse. «Io sono Xiric»  
«Elyanne!» era una voce maschile che la chiamava, ed Elyanne si voltò nella direzione da cui proveniva.  
«È mio fratello.» si rivolse di nuovo all’elfa. «Mi sta cercando. Devo andare»  
Dall’espressione del suo viso, Xiric capì che l’idea non le andava a genio. «Possiamo vederci domani» lo disse di slancio, senza pensarci. «Sempre qui. Se vuoi»  
Il volto di Elyanne si illuminò, e cominciò ad annuire. «D’accordo» camminava all’indietro, salutandola con la mano.  
«Eccoti!» Edian comparve da dietro un albero, facendola voltare di scatto. «Mamma e papà ti stanno facendo cercare per tutta la tenuta.»  
Elyanne arricciò il naso, di nuovo. «Non voglio tornare. Mi annoio!»  
Edian si accovacciò, appoggiando un ginocchio al terreno. «Se resisti fino a stasera, domani ti prometto che ti porto ad allenarti un po’ con la spada.»  
«Quella vera?» la bambina sembrava eccitata all’idea.  
«Di legno. Non sei ancora abbastanza grande per la spada vera.» Edian la guardò di sottecchi, mentre lei soppesava la proposta.  
Le si presentava un pomeriggio tedioso in compagnia dei suoi genitori e di quegli altri aristocratici noiosi, ma la prospettiva di un allenamento con suo fratello era utile per sopravvivere alle prossime ore. Anche se non avrebbe usato la spada vera.  
«Va bene!» esclamò, radiosa.  
Edian sorrise e se la issò sulle spalle. Era talmente leggera che poteva sollevarla con una mano. «Forza, allora, principessa. Non facciamo aspettare mamma e papà»  
Mentre tornava verso casa, tenendosi con le mani sulla testa del fratello, Elyanne si voltò verso dove poco prima c’era la sua nuova amica.  
Xiric era già sparita.


	2. Touched by faith

** **

 

 

** Touched by faith **

   
Se avessero detto a Elyanne che lei e Xiric sarebbero finite insieme nei sotterranei di Haven... beh, probabilmente ci avrebbe creduto. Quello a cui non avrebbe creduto era l’esplosione a causa della quale _lei_ era stata incarcerata, e il marchio che si era impresso sulla sua mano sinistra.  
Si risvegliò con un forte dolore alla testa, come se qualcuno l’avesse colpita con qualcosa di pesante – come un bastone, o qualcosa di simile. Era seduta, con le gambe incrociate e i polsi bloccati da quelle che erano grosse catene. Il suo sguardo le cadde sulla mano sinistra, e questa si illuminò di un bagliore verde che le ricordava l’Oblio. Sobbalzò sorpresa.  
«Ti fa male?» quella che aveva parlato era la voce di Xiric, che si trovava accanto a lei. Non si trovava in una situazione migliore, anche se non sembrava sprigionare bagliori verdi dalle mani.  
«E tu cosa ci fai qui?» le chiese Elyanne, stupita. Pensava che l’elfa fosse rimasta nel suo clan, sebbene probabilmente aveva trovato una qualsiasi scusa per andarsene. Trevelyan sapeva quanto Xiric odiasse restare tra i Lavellan.  
«Ero certa che ti saresti messa nei guai» Xiric la guardò di sbieco, e la penombra le illuminò la lunga cicatrice sulla guancia. «Non hai risposta alla domanda»  
Elyanne tornò a guardare la mano, dove il bagliore si era ridotto a un piccolo puntino verde luminoso. «Un po’. Niente che non riesca a sopportare.»  
Xiric fece per dire qualcosa, ma la porta si aprì in quel momento facendo entrare due donne.  
Nella penombra della stanza, i loro volti erano poco visibili: si scorgeva una cicatrice sulla guancia sinistra della prima, più corta ma simile a quella di Xiric, e un viso a punta, nascosto da un non troppo ampio quanto adeguato cappuccio.  
Elyanne le aveva viste accanto alla Divina Justina V i giorni antecedenti al Conclave, ad Haven. La mano destra e sinistra della Divina.  
Trevelyan si sforzò di ricordare i loro nomi, mentre Xiric le osservava muoversi intorno a loro. Non le piaceva il modo in cui Cassandra le guadava: era come se avesse già stabilito la loro colpevolezza. E sicuramente era così.  
«Ditemi perché non dovrei uccidervi ora»  
 _Cassandra e Leliana_ si ricordò improvvisamente Elyanne. Colei che aveva appena parlato era la Cercatrice Cassandra Pentaghast, discendente da una stirpe di nobili di Nevarra famosi per essere Cacciatori di Draghi. Era una donna che Trevelyan non avrebbe mai voluto avere come nemica.  
Di Leliana, invece, sapeva solo che era chiamata anche “sorella Usignolo” perché quasi nessuno osava pronunciare il suo nome. Persino i suoi genitori si riferivano a lei come “mano sinistra della Divina”; Edian era l’unico a non avere paura di usare il solito appellativo di “sorella Leliana”, ma lo faceva lontano dalle orecchie dei capi famiglia.  
«Il Conclave è stato spazzato via. La Divina e tutti gli altri partecipanti sono morti. Tutti» Cassandra si fermò davanti a loro, mentre Leliana restava in disparte, nell’ombra. «tranne voi due».  
Xiric non disse nulla. Osservava Cassandra con quello sguardo che Elyanne conosceva bene e che, dopo quindici anni, aveva imparato a temere.  
«Sono morti _tutti_?!» Trevelyan lo esclamò, incredula. Ricordava poco di quel momento, e non pensava di essere l’unica ad essere sopravvissuta al Conclave. E, sinceramente, non ricordava nemmeno che Xiric fosse al tempio quando era esploso. Ma, effettivamente, ricordava poco in generale.  
«Comincia col spiegarmi _questo_ » Cassandra ignorò la risposta di Trevelyan e le afferrò il polso, alzandolo. Il marchio si accese di nuovo, illuminando il volto duro della cercatrice.  
Xiric fece per scagliarsi contro la Cercatrice, ma fu Elyanne a fermarla. «Stai calma, Zizì» le disse in un soffio. Lo sguardo che l’elfa lanciò a Cassandra, che aveva lasciato la mano marchiata per mettere la sua sulla propria spada, non piacque a Trevelyan: se normalmente gli occhi di Xiric ricordavano l’Oblio, quello che vedeva nei suoi peggiori incubi, in quel momento non aveva dubbi che avrebbero potuto far fuoriuscire dei demoni.  
«Non posso spiegarvi nulla» replicò alla Cercatrice, aprendo e chiudendo le dita della mancina. Ogni volta che il marchio si accendeva, sentiva la mano andare a fuoco.  
«Cosa significa che _non puoi_?» la voce di Cassandra si era alzata, e rimbombava per il sotterraneo.  
«Che ne sa quanto voi, ecco cosa significa» Xiric anticipò la risposta di Elyanne, e la rossa si rese conto che da quegli occhi non sarebbero usciti solo _dei demoni_. Sarebbe stata capace di evocare l’Arcidemone in persona, probabilmente.  
«Non so _cosa_ sia, né come sia finito sulla _mia_ mano» esclamò. «Non ricordo nemmeno cosa sia successo al Conclave!»  
«Stai mentendo!» Cassandra si lanciò su Trevelyan, e Xiric fece per frapporsi per la seconda volta. Fu Leliana a intervenire, questa volta. «Lei ci serve, Cassandra.» le due si guardarono per alcuni istanti, poi la Cercatrice Pentaghast si allontanò e Leliana si voltò verso le due.  
Elyanne stava cercando di calmare Xiric a mezza voce, quando si voltò verso la mano sinistra della Divina. In quel momento poté vederle gli occhi: di un colore indefinito tra il blu e l’oro, esprimevano una calma quasi surreale. «Ricordi _qualcosa_ di come tutto è iniziato?»  
Elyanne sembrò rifletterci su. «Stavo scappando. C’era _qualcosa_ che mi inseguiva. E poi... una donna?» la domanda era più rivolta a se stessa che alla sua interlocutrice.  
«Una donna?» Leliana e Trevelyan avevano la stessa espressione confusa dipinta in volto. Xiric vedeva come la sua amica si sforzasse di recuperare i ricordi.  
«Si è protesa verso di me, ma poi...» la sua voce andò sfumando, mentre la cicatrice sulla fronte di Elyanne raggrinziva per lo sforzo di ricordare. Era come cercare di afferrare il vento: tutto ciò che non fosse il rumore sinistro di zampe o una donna fatta di luce le scivolava via senza possibilità di prenderlo.  
«Leliana» Cassandra si era avvicinata di nuovo. «torna all’accampamento. Io le conduco al varco.»  
La mano sinistra della Divina lanciò un ultimo sguardo in direzione di Elyanne e del marchio sulla sua mano, prima di allontanarsi senza dire una parola.  
Cassandra tornò a guardare le due, per poi avvicinarsi e sostituire le pesanti catene con delle semplici corde. «Che cos’è accaduto?» le chiese Elyanne.  
Xiric sapeva a cosa ancora stava pensando la rossa: probabilmente la frase _sono morti tutti_ le rimbombava ancora in testa, come un’eco infinita.  
«Lo vedrai con i tuoi occhi.»  
La Cercatrice le condusse all’esterno, dove la luce in un primo momento ferì loro gli occhi. Fu solo successivamente che videro cosa c’era nel cielo.  
«Lo chiamano “il Varco”» spiegò Cassandra, che lo fissava a pochi passi da loro. «Un imponente squarcio nel cielo. Più le ore passano, più il Varco si allarga.» si volse verso Elyanne e Xiric, che osservavano il Varco nel cielo con orrore misto a preoccupazione. «Non è l’unico, ma solo il più grande. Tutti causati dall’esplosione al Conclave.»  
«Un’esplosione può causare _questo_?» chiese Elyanne, tornando a guardare la Cercatrice.  
« _QueQuesta_ esplosione, sì»  
Il Varco sembrò esplodere, di nuovo, e il marchio sulla mano di Elyanne si illuminò di nuovo. Il dolore che sentì la fece cadere a terra: sembrava che la mano stesse bruciando fin dentro le ossa.  
«Elyanne!» Xiric si piegò su di lei, senza ben sapere cosa fare. «Cosa le succede?»  
«Più il varco si allarga, più lo fa il tuo marchio, e questo ti sta uccidendo.» il marchio scemò fino a tornare il puntino luminoso che era normalmente. «Quel Varco cresce sempre di più e potrebbe arrivare a divorare il mondo. Il tuo marchio potrebbe essere la chiave di tutto, ma non abbiamo molto tempo».  
«Ho forse altra scelta?» Elyanne guardò Cassandra con la consapevolezza di conoscere già la risposta.  
«Non ce l’ha nessuno di noi» rispose la Cercatrice, aiutando Trevelyan a rialzarsi.  
Passare in mezzo alla gente non fu un’esperienza piacevole. Uomini e donne che urlavano contro di loro, arrabbiati e impauriti. «Hanno già sancito la vostra colpevolezza. Soprattutto la tua, Dama Trevelyan. Ne hanno bisogno.» spiegò Cassandra, accompagnandole verso le porte delle mura. «La gente piange la Divina Justinia V, guida della Chiesa e promotrice del Conclave. La Divina era riuscita a riunire tutti i capi per porre fine alla guerra tra Maghi e Templari, e ora lei e tutti gli altri sono morti. Siamo in fermento, come il cielo, ma dobbiamo pensare in grande come ci ha insegnato lei. Almeno finché il Varco non sarà chiuso.» le fece fermare oltre le porte e fece qualche passo davanti a loro, per poi estrarre da un piccolo fodero sulla schiena un pugnale. Si voltò, e Elyanne considerò quanto fosse pericolosa la Cercatrice.  
Xiric, al contrario, era pronta a difendersi.  
Cassandra si avvicinò e tagliò le corde che trattenevano loro i polsi. «Ci sarà un processo, ma non posso promettervi altro.»  
«È già qualcosa» rispose Elyanne, massaggiandosi i polsi.  
Cassandra annuì. «Andiamo. Non è distante.»  
Xiric la osservò ricominciare a camminare, studiandola. «Non mi piace e non mi fido.» sibilò a denti stretti.  
«Lo so» replicò Elyanne. «Ma non possiamo fare altrimenti»  
«Vorrei perlomeno riavere il mio bastone» Xiric sospirò, seguendo la Cercatrice.  
«Con un po’ di fortuna, magari...» Elyanne ci credeva poco, e soprattutto era convinta che la Cercatrice Pentaghast non avrebbe mai lasciato loro tenere delle armi. Tuttavia, l’idea di avere un arco tra le mani non le sarebbe dispiaciuta per nulla: non voleva mettere la sua vita interamente nelle mani di colei che fino a poco prima l’avrebbe volentieri uccisa.  
«Dove ci stai portando?» domandò, avvicinandosi a Cassandra.  
«Il tuo marchio va testato contro qualcosa di più piccolo del Varco.» replicò Cassandra, superando il ponte. «Aprite il cancello! Ci stiamo dirigendo verso la valle!» disse poi, rivolgendosi alle guardie. Queste non se lo fecero ripetere e aprirono le pesanti porte in legno, non senza fatica.  
Intorno a loro c’erano solo soldati, ognuno intento a svolgere il proprio compito. Elyanne ascoltò ciò che mormoravano: alcuni mormoravano il Canto della Luce, altri invocavano il Creatore convinti che la fine fosse vicina. Era talmente intenta ad ascoltare la gente intorno a lei che non si accorse di ciò che il Varco gettò fuori, e il marchio tornò a bruciarle la mano.  
Xiric tentò di sorreggerla per evitare che cadesse ancora, e Trevelyan si aggrappò a lei con la mano sana. Durò solo pochi istanti, ma ad Elyanne sembrarono eterni.  
«Le pulsazioni si stanno facendo più frequenti» disse Cassandra, avvicinandosi a lei. Quando finalmente il dolore scemò, si limitò a guardarla negli occhi e toccarle la spalla, cercando di essere quantomeno incoraggiante. Elyanne si rese conto che il suo sguardo non era più come prima: all’improvviso sembrava quasi comprensiva.  
«Ce la fai?» le chiese Xiric, assicurandosi che riuscisse a restare in piedi sulle proprie gambe.  
«Credo di sì» Elyanne aprì e chiuse le dita un paio di volte, prima di rimettersi dritta. Il dolore era tornato sopportabile. «Andiamo»  
Raggiunsero Cassandra, che nel frattempo aveva cominciato a camminare verso il prossimo ponte. «Più il Varco si allarga, più squarci compaiono e più demoni giungono nel nostro mondo.» disse quando Elyanne e Xiric le si affiancarono.  
«Come siamo sopravvissute all’esplosione?» domandò Trevelyan, curiosa.  
«Per quanto ne so, Lavellan era già nei sotterranei di Haven, lontana dal Tempio.» replicò Cassandra.  
Elyanne le lanciò un’occhiata di sottecchi. «Te lo spiego più tardi» rispose l’elfa, facendo un cenno di noncuranza con la mano.  
«E io?» domandò ancora la rossa, tornando a rivolgersi alla Cercatrice.  
«Nessuno lo sa. L’esplosione ha distrutto la valle, compreso il tempio. I soldati ti hanno trovata tra le rovine, priva di sensi.» erano ormai vicine alle porte del terzo ponte. «Qualcuno dice di aver visto una donna dietro di te, mentre uscivi dall’Oblio, ma nessuno sa chi sia. Speravamo potessi dircelo tu.»  
Aveva appena finito di parlare che qualcosa di grosso, sicuramente uscito dal varco, colpì il ponte, facendolo crollare. Elyanne, Cassandra e Xiric vennero inghiottite dalle macerie e caddero di sotto, insieme a un carro ricolmo di armi di vario genere.  
Cassandra fu la prima a rialzarsi, ignorando i colpi ricevuti e sguainando la spada. Due demoni avanzavano verso di loro, rossi come il fuoco che arde e minacciosi.  
Xiric le corse incontro, aiutandola a rialzarsi. Oltre il dolore per il colpo ricevuto, il marchio aveva ricominciato a brillare, sebbene per pochissimi istanti.  
«Dobbiamo trovare un’arma!» esclamò Trevelyan all’amica, mentre Cassandra teneva a bada i demoni a colpi di spada.  
L’elfa si guardò intorno. In mezzo a spade, mazze, asce e martelli c’era un bastone, semplice ma utile a ciò che le serviva. Dopo essersi assicurata che Elyanne fosse a posto, lo prese e lo saggiò con la mano, facendolo roteare e preparandosi a combattere.  
Elyanne, intanto aveva trovato un arco e una ventina di frecce, che aveva raccolto in una faretra. Ne aveva già incoccata una.  
Cassandra vide un incantesimo di ghiaccio e una freccia passarle accanto all’improvviso, e i demoni svanirono tornando da dove erano venuti.  
«Posate le armi. Ora.» disse, puntando la spada contro di loro.  
«Non puoi pretendere che ti seguiamo affidando a _te_ la nostra vita. Devi fidarti di noi.» rispose Xiric, senza alcuna intenzione di abbandonare il bastone appena guadagnato.  
«Dammi una sola ragione.» lo sguardo di Cassandra era tornato ad essere quello minaccioso che avevano visto nei sotterranei di Haven.  
«C’è in gioco la nostra vita.» replicò Elyanne, con calma.  
Cassandra le guardò, poi rinfoderò la spada. «Avete ragione» disse. «Non posso proteggervi entrambe e voi non potete restare inermi alla mercé di chi attacca.» sospirò. «Suppongo di dover tener conto del fatto che non avete provato a scappare.»  
Più andavano avanti, più si rendevano conto di essere sole. Cassandra aveva detto loro che i soldati erano tutti all’accampamento oppure in battaglia, e la desolazione e la distruzione che trovavano introno a loro non faceva che confermare quanto fosse grave la situazione. L’idea di essere solo loro tre con i demoni che spuntavano da ogni dove non piaceva affatto a nessuno.  
Uccisero ancora altri demoni, mentre camminavano per le montagne gelide. Fu sulla strada verso l’accampamento che trovarono il primo squarcio.  
C’era qualcuno che combatteva i demoni, e da quello che poterono vedere erano diversi soldati aiutati da un mago e un nano armato di balestra.  
Mentre Elyanne rimaneva in disparte senza sprecare una freccia e Xiric lanciava incantesimi col suo nuovo bastone, Cassandra si lanciò nella mischia e abbatté i demoni a suon di fendenti.  
Il marchio sulla mano di Trevelyan si era illuminato di nuovo, e l’umana si rese conto che era difficile tenere sotto controllo l’arco con la mano che le bruciava come fosse infuocata.  
Quando finirono i demoni, però, lo squarcio era ancora lì, pronto a farne uscire di nuovi. La rossa si era avvicinata e il mago, che Elyanne constatò essere un elfo, guardò il suo marchio, le prese la mano e la puntò verso lo squarcio. Un fascio di luce verde si sprigionò dal marchio e, con un frastuono assordante, lo squarcio si chiuse. Il marchio rimpicciolì di nuovo.  
«Avevi forse intenzione di staccarle la mano, per caso?!» la voce di Xiric risuonò tra le macerie, e fu solo grazie all’intervento di Elyanne se all’elfo non arrivò un qualche incantesimo in piena faccia.  
«Calmati, Xiric. Sto bene!» esclamò l’umana, cercando di tenere a freno l’amica. Lo sguardo che aveva non presagiva nulla di buono.  
«La magia che ha aperto il Varco nel cielo è la stessa che ha marchiato la sua mano» cercò di spiegarle l’elfo, che non sembrava turbato dalla reazione di Xiric. «Ho ipotizzato che esso potesse chiudere lo squarcio... e la mia ipotesi si è rivelata corretta.»  
«Tu hai _ipotizzato_?» ripeté Xiric, che sembrava voler saltare direttamente al collo del mago. Poi, incrociò lo sguardo di Elyanne. «Oh, d’accordo» sibilò, lanciando un ultimo sguardo carico d’odio verso l’elfo.  
Cassandra osservò Xiric che faceva qualche passo indietro, il bastone ancora stretto in pugno – probabilmente aspettando il momento migliore per maledire il mago. «Allora potrebbe chiudere il Varco.»  
«Probabile» replicò l’elfo. «Sembri possedere la chiave per la nostra salvezza.»  
«Buono a sapersi» il nano era rimasto in disparte, e si stava sistemando i grossi guanti che gli coprivano le mani. «Temevo che non ci saremmo più sbarazzati di quei demoni.» si avvicinò, ed Elyanne notò che stava sorridendo. «Varric Tethras. Spirito libero, cantastorie e, all’occorrenza, compagno di avventure poco gradito.» fece l’occhiolino a Cassandra, che gli rispose con un ringhio.  
«Io sono Elyanne» si presentò Trevelyan. «mentre lei è la mia amica Xiric. Gran bella balestra, comunque.» continuò, indicando l’arma che Varric teneva dietro la schiena.  
«Vero? Io e Bianca ne abbiamo passate parecchie insieme.»  
«Hai chiamato la tua balestra “Bianca”?» Elyanne sembrava stupita e divertita dalla cosa.  
«Certamente. In ogni caso, penso che sarà molto utile, nella valle.»  
«Oh, no. Non se ne parla.» Cassandra si avvicinò a Varric, le mani sui fianchi. «Grazie dell’offerta, Varric, ma...»  
«Cosa? Forse non sapete come è ridotta la valle, Cercatrice. I vostri soldati non la controllano più. Avete bisogno di me.»  
Cassandra non sembrò trovare cosa rispondere e si allontanò sbuffando. Elyanne scambiò un’occhiata con Xiric, che si era appoggiata ad un muro crollato con il bastone accanto e si godeva la scena.  
Intanto, l’elfo si era avvicinato. «Io sono Solas. Sono lieto di trovarti in vita.»  
«Ovverosia: “Ho impedito a quel marchio di ucciderti mentre dormivi”»  
Elyanne si voltò verso il mago. «Conosci il marchio, quindi?»  
«Non esattamente» replicò Solas.  
Cassandra si intromise prima che l’elfo potesse continuare a parlare. «Come la tua emotiva amica, Solas è un mago eretico.»  
«Questo non me lo rende più simpatico» Elyanne non si era accorta che Xiric si era avvicinata di nuovo, e quando la sentì sibilare non poté fare a meno di trattenere un sorriso.  
«Per la precisione, Cassandra» stava dicendo Solas. «ora _tutti_ i maghi sono eretici. Comunque» tornò a rivolgersi ad Elyanne. «Nei miei viaggi ho avuto modo di approfondire la conoscenza dell’Oblio come nessun mago del Circolo avrebbe mai potuto fare. Sono venuto qui per fornire tutto l’aiuto possibile. Se non chiudiamo quel Varco, sarà tutto perduto.»  
«Immagino di dovervi ringraziare, allora, per avermi salvata da questo» alzò la mano sinistra, dove la piccola lucina del marchio brillava costantemente.  
«Non c’è di che» si voltò di nuovo verso la Cercatrice, l’espressione seria. «Cassandra, devi sapere che la magia all’opera qui è di un tipo a me sconosciuto. Dama Trevelyan non è una maga e dubito che la sua amica o qualunque altro mago abbiano potuto sprigionare un simile potere».  
«Se prova a staccarti di nuovo la mano probabilmente ci riesco» commentò Xiric, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
Cassandra guardò l’elfa ma non commentò. «Ho capito. Muoviamoci, dobbiamo recarci all’accampamento. Con un po’ di fortuna, Leliana ci sta aspettando là.»  
Varric, che era rimasto in silenzio per il resto del tempo, si affiancò ad Elyanne. «Bianca non sta più nella pelle.» commentò solo.  
 


	3. The Breach in the sky

 

** **

 

** The Breach in the sky **

   
Il Gran Cancelliere Roderick era antipatico agli occhi di Elyanne già da quando lo aveva incontrato ad Haven, prima del Conclave, quando sua zia Amelia li aveva presentati. Quando lo avvistò dalla porta dell’accampamento, subito dopo aver chiuso l’ennesimo squarcio, si chiese se non fosse il Creatore in persona ad aver ideato quella prova. Non bastavano i demoni che scendevano dal cielo, anche il Gran Cancelliere doveva sopportare!  
Si avvicinò con cautela, lanciando un’occhiata a Xiric: se lei già mal sopportava il Gran Cancelliere, la sua amica avrebbe probabilmente usato il bastone per la prima volta contro _qualcuno_ invece che contro _qualcosa_.  
Accanto a lui c’era Leliana che attendeva a braccia conserte. Sembrò sollevata di vederli arrivare, e non troppo sorpresa che le due prigioniere avessero delle armi con loro. «Ce l’avete fatta. Cancelliere, vorrei presentarvi...»  
«So benissimo chi sono» il Gran Cancelliere, che stava consultando delle carte sopra un tavolo sgangherato, si rimise dritto e si rivolse a Cassandra. «In qualità di Gran Cancelliere della Chiesa, vi _ordino_ di condurre questa donna e l’elfa a Val Royeaux per il processo».  
Xiric espirò dal naso con fare minaccioso, tentando di tenere a freno la lingua solo perché era stata Elyanne a chiederglielo silenziosamente poco prima. Tuttavia, nessuno poteva impedirle di immaginarsi le natiche di quell’individuo andare simpaticamente in fumo.  
Ad ogni modo, Cassandra sembrava avere la situazione sotto controllo. «Me lo _ordinate_? Voi, un pomposo burocrate ecclesiastico?»  
«Mentre voi non siete altro che una criminale che in teoria dovrebbe servire la Chiesa!» replicò Roderick.  
«Noi serviamo la Divina, come voi ben sapete, eccellenza». Elyanne sapeva che non si sarebbe mai abituata alla consueta calma che Leliana sembrava avere in situazioni come quella.  
«Justinia è morta! Dobbiamo eleggere una sostituta e obbedire ai _suoi_ ordini!»  
«Quindi ora non comanda nessuno?» Elyanne aggrottò la fronte. L’idea sembrava non piacerle.  
«Qui ci stiamo dimenticando di una cosa parecchio importante.» Xiric si intromise, indicando il cielo col dito. «Abbiamo un Varco sulle nostre teste che vomita demoni e chissà quali altre creature direttamente dall’Oblio».  
«Un Varco che _lei_ ha aperto!» replicò Roderick, indicando Elyanne con foga.  
«Non parlate come se non fossi presente, Gran Cancelliere» Trevelyan incrociò le braccia al petto, guadagnandosi un’occhiata malevola da parte di Roderick.  
«Ordinate la ritirata, Cercatrice. Qui non abbiamo alcuna speranza.» il Cancelliere si rivolse a Cassandra.  
«Possiamo risolvere questa situazione prima che sia troppo tardi.» replicò lei, avvicinandosi al tavolo.  
«E come pensate di fare? Morirete prima di arrivare al Tempio, e i vostri soldati con voi!»  
«Noi _dobbiamo_ arrivare al Tempio. È la via più rapida.»  
Leliana si fece avanti. «Ma non la più sicura.» disse. Indicò la montagna, spiegando la sua idea alternativa. «Le nostre forze potrebbero caricare per creare un diversivo, mentre noi avanziamo in altura.»  
«Abbiamo già perso i contatti con alcuni dei nostri, lassù» replicò Cassandra. «Potrebbe essere pericoloso.»  
«Ascoltatemi!» il Cancelliere sembrava non sapere più come attirare l’attenzione della Cercatrice. «Desistete prima che altre vite vadano perdute!»  
In quel momento, il Varco esplose di nuovo. Il marchio ricominciò a brillare, ed Elyanne faticò a tenere la mano ferma. Tremava, e Trevelyan dovette prendere il polso con la destra per cercare di controllare quel movimento involontario.  
Quando finalmente il marchio tornò ad essere la piccola luce sul suo palmo, la rossa notò che tutti la stavano guardando. A Xiric non piaceva per nulla lo sguardo che il Gran Cancelliere Roderick aveva dipinto sul volto: quasi come se fosse compiaciuto. Compiaciuto di cosa, poi? Come se il fatto che Elyanne fosse marchiata potesse sancire a priori la sua colpevolezza.  
«Tu cosa consigli di fare?» Cassandra si era rivolta a lei, e Trevelyan non poté trattenere un’espressione stupita.  
«Stai chiedendo la mia opinione? Da quando conta qualcosa?» dopotutto, era stata chiamata “prigioniera” fino a pochi istanti prima e accusata di aver commesso una strage. Il suo scetticismo era comprensibile, o almeno così la pensava lei. E sapeva che Xiric condivideva l’idea.  
«Tu hai il marchio» Solas anticipò qualsiasi risposta della Cercatrice, e lo disse come se la cosa fosse ovvia. _In fondo lo è, ovvia_ si ritrovò a pensare Elyanne, sebbene ancora non fosse convinta.  
«La tua sopravvivenza è cruciale, se vogliamo chiudere quel Varco. E visto che noi non riusciamo a deciderci...»  
«Rimettiamo la decisione sulla nostra prossima mossa a te, Dama Trevelyan.» concluse Leliana.  
Elyanne ci pensò su, scambiando un’occhiata con Xiric. Se fossero passati dalla montagna, l’attacco sarebbe stato veloce. Indiretto. Avrebbero raggiunto il Varco in fretta, ma c’era da considerare le vittime che questa opzione si sarebbe portata dietro. Vittime innocenti.  
Se avessero caricato con i soldati, invece, l’attacco sarebbe stato più lento, ma più sicuro. Avrebbero garantito un passaggio protetto, sebbene alcuni esploratori avrebbero potuto perdere la vita. Per non parlare dei soldati stessi.  
Qualunque decisione avesse preso, ci sarebbero state delle vittime. Era inevitabile. Elyanne avrebbe voluto che ci fosse stata un’altra soluzione, ma quelle erano le uniche alternative che le si presentavano e doveva farsele bastare.  
«Carichiamo» decise infine. «in ogni caso, probabilmente non sopravvivrò abbastanza a lungo da arrivare a Val Royeaux»  
Mentre Cassandra si avvicinava a Leliana, probabilmente per gli ultimi dettagli, Xiric si accostò all’amica. «Sei pronta?» sembrava preoccupata.  
«No» replicò Trevelyan, sospirando. «Ma non credo che potrò mai esserlo. Se qualcosa deve accadere, che accada subito e facciamola finita.»  
Il bastone dell’elfa batté a terra con suono sordo, e Xiric guardò Elyanne con un sorriso. «Vado dove vai tu, capo.»  
Anche Elyanne sorrise.  
Cassandra si voltò verso Trevelyan e le fece un cenno col capo. Mentre passavano accanto al Cancelliere, egli si limitò a dire solo una cosa: «Risponderete voi stessa di tutto questo, Cercatrice.» Cassandra decise di ignorarlo.  
La strada per il Tempio, o quello che ne restava, pullulava di demoni usciti dal Varco e cadaveri di soldati che avevano cercato di combatterli. Elyanne si concentrò sulle frecce da scoccare: era più facile evitare i loro sguardi vuoti avendo un bersaglio da colpire.  
Avanzavano prettamente in silenzio, accompagnati dai soldati che aprivano loro la strada, uccidendo demoni e recuperando le frecce e i dardi che non si erano rotti, diventando inutilizzabili. Xiric teneva d’occhio Elyanne, conscia del fatto che, per quanto si fosse allenata tutta la vita con l’arco, non era abituata e non le piaceva stare in mezzo al campo di battaglia. Dal canto suo, invece, Xiric si sentiva a casa.  
Non mancava molto al Tempio quando si imbatterono in un altro squarcio. Ormai Elyanne cominciava a capire come funzionava: il marchio si illuminava, lei scoccava frecce contro i demoni e poi puntava la mano su quell’ammasso di luce verde, chiudendolo. Era facile, in un certo senso.  
«Stai diventando piuttosto brava» la voce era di Solas, che si era avvicinato a lei insieme a Varric.  
«Speriamo funzioni anche con quello più grosso» replicò il nano, rimettendo Bianca dietro la schiena.  
«Lady Cassandra! Siete riuscita a chiudere lo squarcio? Ben fatto» Elyanne, che nel frattempo era stata raggiunta da Xiric, rivolse la sua attenzione al nuovo arrivato.  
Era un uomo alto, anche più di Cassandra. Capelli biondi, occhi d’ambra e una cicatrice sul labbro superiore, vecchia ma comunque visibile. Dovette accorgersi che Elyanne lo stava guardando, perché posò gli occhi su di lei e fece una strana espressione, come se l’avesse già vista.  
«Non ringraziate me, Comandante. È merito di Dama Trevelyan»  
A quel punto la sua attenzione era completamente su Elyanne, che aveva fatto qualche passo in avanti. «Davvero? Spero che abbia ragione, su di te. Abbiamo perso parecchi uomini per farti arrivare fino a qui.»  
_Lo so_ avrebbe voluto rispondere lei. Non si sarebbe dimenticata tanto in frette di quanto aveva visto sulla strada per il Tempio. «Non posso promettere nulla, ma farò tutto il necessario» le sembrava la risposta più onesta che potesse dare.  
«È tutto ciò che vi chiediamo» la guardò per un secondo in più di quanto fosse necessario, per poi rivolgersi a Cassandra. «La strada per il Tempio delle Sacre Ceneri è libera. Leliana cercherà di raggiungervi là il prima possibile».  
«Allora sarà meglio muoverci. Dateci altro tempo, Comandante.»  
Egli annuì e cominciò ad allontanarsi. «Il Creatore vegli su di voi – per il bene di tutti».  
Elyanne lo guardò allontanarsi e aiutare un soldato ferito, almeno finché Xiric non la colpì in testa col proprio bastone. «Smettila di fissare il biondino. Hai una missione da compiere».  
«Non lo stavo _fissando_ » replicò Elyanne, rivolgendo la sua attenzione verso l’amica e trovandola a ridere sommessamente. Scosse la testa, mettendo le mani sui fianchi. «Muoviamoci» disse solo, sebbene un piccolo sorriso fosse comparso anche sulle sue labbra.  
Il Tempio delle Sacre Ceneri era diventato un ammasso di rovine e cadaveri carbonizzati. Nemmeno se avesse voluto, Elyanne sarebbe riuscita a riconoscere qualcuno dei Trevelyan che erano con lei al Conclave. Dal centro esatto di quello che era stato il Tempio c’era uno squarcio, e in alto, lacerando il cielo e irradiando luce verde come sangue che sgorga da una ferita aperta. Elyanne si sentì minuscola al suo cospetto. Lei avrebbe dovuto chiudere quello squarcio nell’Oblio, con il solo ausilio del marchio che aveva sulla mano? All’improvviso l’enormità di quello che stava per fare la schiacciò, e Trevelyan si sentì come se non potesse farcela. Deglutì, sentendo la mano di Xiric che si posava sulla sua spalla. Aveva capito cosa le passava per la testa e le stava dimostrando che non si sarebbe allontanata da lei. Elyanne la ringraziò con lo sguardo, in quel momento incapace di dire alcunché.  
Cassandra si mise davanti a lei, e solo in quel momento Trevelyan si rese conto che Leliana era arrivata: sentiva la sua voce che dispensava ordini arrivare da un punto imprecisato dietro di lei.  
«Abbiamo la possibilità di sistemare le cose. Sei pronta?» la Cercatrice la guardava, aspettando la sua risposta.  
_No, non lo sono. Ma non ho molta scelta. Qualcuno deve rimediare a tutto questo._ Elyanne si sforzò di ritrovare la voce in fondo alla sua gola. «Devo arrivare fin lassù?»  
«No. Tutto è partito da quello squarcio. È stato il primo ed la chiave di tutto.» Elyanne si sentì lievemente sollevata dalle parole di Solas: quantomeno, arrivare allo squarcio era più fattibile. Anche se preferiva non immaginare cosa avrebbe potuto uscire da là dentro. Il sollievo, ad ogni modo, durò poco. «Sigilliamolo e forse sigilleremo anche il Varco.»  
«Forse?» gran parte del colore del viso di Elyanne sparì tutto d’un colpo.  
«Lo scopriremo presto. Scendiamo e facciamo attenzione.» replicò Cassandra, facendo strada attraverso le rovine.  
Trevelyan fece un respiro profondo e strinse la mano sull’impugnatura del suo arco, prima di seguire la Cercatrice.  
Mentre scendevano, una voce risuonò tra le rovine. Parlava di vittoria e di un sacrificio. Era una voce profonda, che Elyanne aveva l’impressione di aver già sentito, ma non ricordava dove o perché.  
«Di chi è questa voce?» chiese Cassandra.  
«Immagino di colui che ha aperto il Varco» replicò Solas.  
Elyanne camminava in silenzio, con Xiric accanto che le lanciava occhiate preoccupate.  
Dal terreno e dalle pareti spuntava qualcosa di un intenso color rosso. Non faceva presagire nulla di buono, e il tono che Varric usò quando lo notò avvalorò il pensiero di Trevelyan. «Quello è lyrium rosso, Cercatrice».  
«Lo vedo, Varric» replicò lei, con lo stesso tono preoccupato.  
«Ma cosa ci fa _qui_?»  
«La magia» cominciò Solas. «deve aver attirato il lyrium sotto al Tempio, corrompendolo»  
«Quindi questo è lyrium corrotto?» Elyanne si era avvicinata per guardarlo meglio. Aveva visto alcune volte suo fratello Edian prendere il lyrium blu che la Chiesa forniva ai Templari, quando tornava a casa. Ma non le era mai capitato di vederne una vena, e si stupì nel vedere quanto sembrasse _vivo_. Avvicinò appena la mano, ma la voce di Varric la fermò. «Non toccatelo. È pericoloso. Estremamente pericoloso. Non va toccato per nessun motivo».  
Trevelyan ritrasse la mano, ma rimase ancora alcuni istanti a guardarlo. Pulsava, ed era uno spettacolo inquietante.  
«Qualcuno mi aiuti!»  
Elyanne si voltò. La voce arrivava dal Varco, e questa volta sapeva di chi era, e la voce di Cassandra servì solo a confermare il suo pensiero. «È la voce della Divina!»  
Lo squarcio era instabile e in continuo mutamento. Quando vi arrivarono vicino, il marchio sulla mano di Elyanne si illuminò di nuovo. Comparvero delle immagini, confuse e fumose, sebbene alcuni dettagli fossero impossibili da confondere.  
La Divina era immobilizzata da un qualche tipo di magia. Del mago, però, non si vedeva nulla se non un paio di occhi rossi, fatti di luce mutevole quanto quella dello squarcio. La Divina chiedeva aiuto, ed Elyanne comparve in quel momento. «Cosa sta succedendo qui?» le voci erano come echi lontani, riverberi di qualcosa accaduto non troppo tempo prima.  
«Scappate finché potete! Avvertite tutti!» dopo le parole della Divina, lo squarcio esplose, o almeno fu questa l’impressione dei presenti. Elyanne si coprì il viso con la mano, e quando la riabbassò lo squarcio era ancora lì, mutevole ed enigmatico come tutti gli altri.  
«Tu c’eri! E la Santissima ti ha chiesto aiuto! Chi ha attaccato il tempio? Quella visione era autentica? Cosa sta succedendo?!» Cassandra si era avvicinata a Trevelyan che non aveva più risposte di quante ne avesse la Cercatrice.  
«Non lo ricordo!» ripeté, forse per l’ennesima volta, Elyanne. Sapeva perché era là, ma non sapeva chi fosse colui che stava attaccando la Divina, né cosa fosse successo dopo. Era forse più confusa di Cassandra stessa, dato che lei _c’era_ ma non _ricordava_.  
«Sono echi di eventi passati. L’Oblio sconfina in questo luogo» Solas stava osservando lo squarcio, il bastone da mago stretto in mano. «Questo squarcio è chiuso, ma non sigillato. Credo che il marchio potrebbe riaprirlo per sigillarlo adeguatamente».  
«Riaprirlo?» Elyanne non sembrava molto convinta. «Significa attirare l’attenzione di qualunque cosa ci sia di là».  
Solas annuì.  
«State pronti! Presto avremo compagnia!» Cassandra estrasse la spada.  
«Quando te la senti, Elyanne» le disse Xiric, stringendo il proprio bastone.  
Trevelyan sospirò. Strinse l’arco ancora più forte, facendo sbiancare le nocche, e alzò la mano sinistra. L’usuale raggio di luce verde scaturì dalla sua mano, andando a colpire lo squarcio. Gli istanti precedenti alla sua riapertura sembrarono interminabili, ma quando finalmente ci riuscì Elyanne decise che quello doveva essere un vero incubo da cui non riusciva a svegliarsi.  
Il demone che era fuoriuscito non era come tutti gli altri, pericolosi ma dopotutto a misura d’uomo. Questo era alto quasi quanto un gigante e grosso due, con quattro enormi corna che gli spuntavano dalla testa.  
Gli arcieri di Leliana cominciarono a scoccare, ma Elyanne si chiese quanto sarebbero servite quelle frecce. Non aveva mai visto nulla di simile e si chiedeva come avrebbero potuto sconfiggerlo. Sembrava davvero _troppo_.  
 Xiric l’aiutò a rialzarsi – non si era nemmeno accorta di essere caduta a terra – e insieme si unirono a tutti gli altri che combattevano. Quello che Elyanne si chiedeva era come l’avrebbero sconfitto. Sembrava impossibile riuscirci. Era troppo grande e troppo potente, e loro erano troppo pochi. Sul campo volavano incantesimi e frecce in egual misura, senza esclusione di colpi. Il demone contrattaccava, colpendo con grosse fruste fatte di fulmini. Elyanne si chiese come avrebbero fatto ad uscirne vivi.  
E poi, ebbe un’idea. Se quell’affare era uscito dallo squarcio, forse il marchio poteva fare qualcosa.  
Scoccò l’ultima freccia e si voltò verso Xiric. «Ho un’idea, ma devi coprirmi».  
«Vado dove vai tu» rispose l’elfa.  
Elyanne non se lo fece ripetere e cominciò a correre verso lo squarcio. Alcuni demoni ne uscirono e si avvicinarono a lei: la magia di Xiric li rispedì da dove erano venuti.  
Il marchio brillava sulla sua mano, e quando fu abbastanza vicina lo puntò verso lo squarcio. ci fu uno strano rumore, come di un’esplosione, ma non come quando li chiudeva; lo squarcio cambiò, come se si fosse scisso. Non troppo distante, il demone si accasciò su un ginocchio, indebolito. A quel punto, non fu difficile sconfiggerlo. Presto, il demone si dissolse e la sua essenza ritornò verso lo squarcio, tornando nell’Oblio.  
Elyanne puntò di nuovo la mano verso lo squarcio e lo chiuse. Qualcosa si ricongiunse con il Varco, ci fu il rumore di un’esplosione, una forte luce bianca e poi più nulla.


	4. The Herald of Andraste?

 

 

** **

** The Herald of Andraste?**

 

L’alloggio che avevano trovato per Elyanne era una vecchia casa ad Haven, non troppo distante dalla chiesa. Trevelyan era priva di sensi da quando aveva chiuso lo squarcio al Tempio delle Sacre Ceneri, e Xiric non si era allontanata da lei per un solo istante. Era stata portata via dal Tempio da alcuni soldati, incaricati di raccogliere i feriti, ed era stata portata a Haven sotto lo sguardo attento della sua amica elfa. Qualcuno aveva detto che Xiric faceva quasi paura: era come la guardia del corpo di Elyanne, che scrutava e valutava la potenziale minaccia che chiunque poteva essere per Trevelyan.  
Era rimasta in disparte quando, il primo giorno, lo speziale era arrivato accompagnato da Solas e l’aveva visitata. Elyanne giaceva sul letto tremante, respirando appena, quasi fosse preda di una febbre. Xiric cercava di non pensare che era qualcosa di molto peggio.  
Solas aveva osservato e studiato il marchio, dicendo che “pulsa di magia sconosciuta”. Nonostante tutta la conoscenza magica che aveva appreso negli anni col Clan, Xiric non riusciva a capire quel marchio, e il fatto che non ci riuscisse nemmeno Solas che aveva studiato l’Oblio molto più di lei la turbava, e tanto. Che cos’era quella cosa che aveva messo radici nella mano di Elyanne?  
Cassandra era passata a farle visita mentre lo speziale usciva, e avevano parlato qualche minuto fuori dalla porta. Xiric si era limitata a sedersi accanto a Elyanne e asciugarle il sudore dalla fronte.  
Il secondo giorno sembrava essere migliorata: niente più sudori e il respiro era tornato normale. Ma ancora non reagiva, e lo speziale decise di provare a somministrarle dei preparati.  
Il Comandante Cullen arrivò nel pomeriggio, diverso tempo dopo la visita dello speziale. Lui e Xiric si erano presentati sulla via del ritorno verso Haven, brevemente e con poche parole. Aveva capito che, al momento, l’attenzione dell’elfa verteva su tutt’altro e non aveva insistito in discorsi futili.  
Era a poco più di un braccio di distanza quando la porta si spalancò davanti a lui. Ne uscirono tre uomini che scappavano seguiti da una sequela di improperi e incantesimi.  
« _Ma emma harel! 1_» era la voce di Xiric che urlava da dentro la casa. « _Ar tu na’din! 2 Ma halam!3_» la figura dell’elfa comparve sulla soglia, e un altro paio di sfere di fuoco partirono dal suo bastone. « _Ar tu na’lin emma mi! 4_» fumava di rabbia, gli occhi più verdi dell’Oblio stesso. Persino il tatuaggio che le decorava gli zigomi, raffigurante dei rami che partivano dal setto nasale e si nascondevano tra i capelli, era diventato in qualche modo ostile. Cullen decise che sarebbe stato meglio non inimicarsela: anche con tutti i suoi talenti da Templare, sarebbe stato difficile fermarla.  
«Vengo in pace!» esclamò, quando lei posò gli occhi su di lui. Xiric lo scrutò per qualche istante, prima di rimettere via il bastone. Non rispose, ma il fatto che non lo avesse attaccato e che avesse lasciato la porta aperta fece ben sperare al Comandante di essere sicuramente più benvenuto di coloro che erano stati scacciati poco prima.  
Xiric si era seduta accanto al letto, il bastone appoggiato al muro. «È la seconda volta, oggi, che qualcuno entra e cerca di ucciderla.» disse, senza alzare lo sguardo dalla sua amica. «Se non ci fossi io probabilmente avreste già perso il vostro Araldo». Il popolo di Haven aveva cominciato a chiamare Elyanne in quel modo da quando erano tornati, dopo che si era sparsa la voce che il marchio sulla sua mano poteva chiudere gli squarci.  
«Allora è fortunata che ci siate voi al suo fianco» replicò Cullen, appoggiandosi alla parete.  
Xiric spostò finalmente gli occhi su di lui, lanciandogli uno sguardo perplesso. «E voi, perché siete qui?»  
 «Volevo sapere se stesse meglio».  
«Non la conoscete neppure».  
«Ha rischiato la vita per salvarci tutti, due giorni fa. Il minimo che posso fare è sincerarmi se sta bene» il volto di Xiric si rilassò.  
Dal letto si levò la voce di Elyanne: delirava, pronunciando frasi disconnesse. «Troppi occhi.. troppi, troppi occhi...»  
Cullen aggrottò la fronte. «Che cosa dice?»  
Xiric scrollò le spalle. «Questa mattina parlava di “grigi”. Mi piacerebbe molto sapere cosa sta sognando.» l’elfa aveva il volto contratto, duro. Non le piaceva l’idea di stare lì a guardare mentre Elyanne lottava contro chissà cosa. Poteva solo stare ferma e aspettare. Per quanto, non lo sapeva. Sperava solo che la sua amica aprisse gli occhi il prima possibile.  
«Cosa stavate dicendo, prima?» chiese Cullen, rivolgendo di nuovo lo sguardo su Xiric.  
L’elfa si voltò verso di lui, perplessa. «Quando?»  
«Quando avete scacciato quegli uomini. Parlavate in elfico.»  
Xiric alzò un sopracciglio, con un sorriso appena accennato dipinto sul volto. «Siete sicuro di volerlo sapere?»  
Il Comandante la scrutò. «Non più» rispose, aggrottando la fronte.  
L’elfa rimase in silenzio, tornando a guardare Elyanne. Il piccolo sorriso soddisfatto rimase disegnato sulle sue labbra.  
Il terzo giorno, Elyanne sembrava quasi riprendersi. Non si era ancora svegliata, ma lo speziale era fiducioso: ora che reagiva agli stimoli e non delirava più, si sarebbe ridestata entro il mattino seguente. E così fu.  
Quando Elyanne aprì gli occhi, Xiric si mise dritta sulla sedia. «Bentornata. Com’era l’Oblio, questa volta?»  
Trevelyan si mise seduta sul letto, portandosi una mano alla testa. «Preferirei non parlarne.» sbatté più volte le palpebre, cercando di mettere a fuoco il volto dell’amica. «Da quanto tempo sono qui?»  
«Tre giorni» rispose l’elfa, alzandosi in piedi, pronta ad aiutare Elyanne nel caso avesse avuto bisogno di lei. «Ti hanno fatto visita alcuni abitanti simpatici e anche il biondino.»  
«Il Comandante è stato qui?» Elyanne sembrava sorpresa, e Xiric rise.  
«Già. Si chiama Cullen, per tua informazione»  
«Cullen. Come il Comandante di Kirkwall? Quello che mio fratello citava sempre nelle sue lettere?»  
«A quanto pare» Xiric aveva storto appena il naso, all’ultima affermazione di Elyanne, ma non fece altri commenti. «Forza, la Cercatrice mi ha detto di mandarti da lei non appena ti saresti svegliata. Preferisco non farla attendere».  
« _Tu_ preferisci non farla attendere?» Elyanne si alzò in piedi, fortunatamente senza bisogno di supporto.  
«Non vorrei farle troppo male» replicò l’elfa.  
«Mi sembrava strano» Trevelyan si avviò verso la porta, ma, prima che potesse aprirla, Xiric la fermò. «Prima che tu esca, meglio che ti dica velocemente quello che ti sei persa» Elyanne non rispose, restando ferma a guardarla, in attesa. «Quando siamo tornati da Haven hanno cominciato a girare delle voci. Qualcuno dice che la donna che ti ha salvata nell’Oblio fosse... Andraste».  
«Andraste?» ripeté Elyanne, confusa.  
«Proprio lei. Senza contare che da quando hai chiuso lo squarcio al Tempio, il Varco non si è più allargato e nemmeno il marchio. In virtù di tutto questo ti hanno conferito un titolo. Ti chiamano» fece una pausa e arricciò appena il naso. «“l’Araldo di Andraste”.»  
Elyanne rimase a fissarla a lungo, come se non si capacitasse di ciò che la sua amica aveva appena detto. L’Araldo di Andraste... «Non stai scherzando, vero?»  
«Sono tremendamente seria» Xiric la osservò, preoccupata. «Sicura di non volerti sedere?»  
«Sto bene» rispose Elyanne, sebbene la sua espressione dicesse tutt’altro. Ancora le parole dell’elfa le risuonavano in testa: l’Araldo di Andraste, salvata dalla sposa del Creatore in persona per salvarli dallo squarcio che si era creato in cielo. Trevelyan fece un respiro profondo. «D’accordo, raggiungiamo la Cercatrice Cassandra»  
Xiric si affiancò a lei, pronta ad estrarre il bastone in caso di problemi.  
Elyanne fece un respiro profondo, poi aprì la porta, fermandosi quasi all’istante sull’uscio. Davanti a lei, bloccati dalle guardie ferme nel saluto, si era radunata probabilmente tutta Haven. Ovunque Elyanne guardasse, c’erano facce che la fissavano. Per lo più erano curiosi: erano tutti lì per vedere colei che portava il marchio in grado di chiudere gli squarci.  
«Quando lo speziale ha riferito alla Cercatrice Cassandra che ti saresti svegliata, la notizia si è sparsa e la gente è accorsa qui davanti, aspettando che ti svegliassi.» Elyanne non era sicura di voler passare in mezzo a tutta quella gente. L’attenzione eccessiva non le era mai piaciuta nemmeno quando abitava a Ostwick, nei Liberi Confini, con la sua famiglia. Scappava dai ricevimenti, dai pomeriggi in giardino, dalle visite dei nobili. E suo fratello Edian doveva andarla a recuperare nel giardino immenso di casa, quello stesso giardino dove Xiric si era intrufolata, incontrandola.  
Ora però non poteva scappare. Elyanne sapeva che doveva affrontare quelle persone, perché non poteva nascondersi nel giardino. Questa volta, Edian non sarebbe arrivato a riportarla indietro, promettendole un allenamento con la spada di legno. Questa volta, la giovane Trevelyan doveva inghiottire il rospo e attraversare Haven fino alla chiesa, dove Cassandra l’aspettava.  
Fece l’ennesimo respiro profondo. Non era pronta, e non lo sarebbe mai stata. Ma non poteva tirarsi indietro.  
Cominciò a camminare, cercando di ignorare i commenti che sentiva arrivare da ogni dove. La osservavano, parlavano di lei, di cosa era successo al Tempio. Le voci le arrivavano attutite, lontane, confuse. Sapeva che Xiric camminava dietro di lei, ma in quel momento si sentiva comunque sola: il marchio, il suo nuovo “titolo”, il modo in cui la fissavano l’avevano resa in qualche modo estranea, diversa dal resto del mondo. Isolata.  
Quasi nemmeno si accorse di essere arrivata alle porte della chiesa. Le spinse con entrambe le braccia, e la fatica che provò le sembrò persino eccessiva. Non avrebbe mai pensato che varcare la soglia di una chiesa, soglia che solitamente la rendeva tranquilla, potesse metterle tanto ansia.  
Era solo a metà della navata quando sentì le prime voci. Cassandra stava parlando con il Gran Cancelliere Roderick, e la discussione verteva su di lei. E sulla presunta minaccia che rappresentava.  
Elyanne decise che non voleva sentire cosa avevano da dire. Quando fu abbastanza vicina alla porta da cui provenivano le voci, l’aprì senza aspettare che i presenti terminassero di parlare. I volti di Cassandra, Roderick e Leliana si voltarono simultaneamente verso di lei, spostando lo sguardo su Xiric che la seguiva come un’ombra. La fissarono qualche istante; poi, il Cancelliere sembrò ritrovare la parola.  
«Incatenatela. La voglio pronta per il processo nella capitale».  
«Ignorate l’ordine» si intromise Cassandra, appoggiata al tavolo, intenta a studiare una cartina del Thedas. «e lasciateci soli».  
Elyanne vide le guardie salutare e uscire chiudendo la porta. Xiric si mise accanto a lei, le braccia conserte. Trevelyan capì dallo sguardo di Cassandra che la Cercatrice avrebbe preferito Xiric fuori da lì, sebbene il fatto che fosse rimasta non sembrava stupirla. Dopotutto, l’elfa era stata accanto alla sua amica per tutto il tempo che questa era rimasta priva di sensi.  
«State tirando troppo la corda, Cercatrice». Roderick aveva spostato lo sguardo su Cassandra.  
Quest’ultima si raddrizzò e lo fissò. «Il Varco è ancora una minaccia, Gran Cancelliere, nonostante sia stabile. Non posso ignorarlo.»  
Elyanne si fece avanti, cercando di calmare i battiti del cuore che le batteva nel petto e sembrava impazzito. «Sospettate ancora di me?» chiese. «Dopo tutto ciò che abbiamo fatto?»  
«Assolutamente sì» rispose il Cancelliere.  
«No, non più» Cassandra sembrava sicura della sua risposta, e questo tranquillizzò appena Elyanne. Almeno, la Cercatrice non la considerava più una minaccia.  
«C’è qualcuno, dietro all’attacco al Conclave. Qualcuno di cui la Santissima non sospettava.» Leliana si era avvicinata – era rimasta talmente silente che Trevelyan quasi si era scordata della sua presenza. «Potrebbe essere morto, o avere degli alleati ancora in vita.»  
«E _io_ sarei un sospettato?!» esclamò il Cancelliere Roderick.  
«Voi, e molti altri».  
«Ma non la prigioniera» lo sguardo che il Cancelliere le lanciò non piacque a Elyanne ed evidentemente nemmeno a Xiric, perché si affiancò a lei e fissò Roderick.  
«Ha un nome» disse solo. Il tono che usò Elyanne non l’aveva sentito spesso, ma chiunque se lo fosse sentito rivolgere aveva lasciato la conversazione con qualche incantesimo che lo inseguiva.  
«Dama Trevelyan è stata scagionata dopo quello che è successo al Tempio» replicò Cassandra, anticipando qualsiasi altra risposta. «Ho sentito delle voci, laggiù. La Divina implorava il suo aiuto.»  
«Dunque» Roderick non si sarebbe lasciato convincere nemmeno con le prove della sua innocenza davanti al naso. «il fatto che sia viva _e_ quella cosa che ha sulla mano sono... pure coincidenze?»  
«Divina provvidenza» lo corresse Cassandra. «Il Creatore l’ha mandata per aiutarci nella nostra ora più cupa».  
Elyanne sentì uno sbuffo accanto a sé. Xiric odiava quando eventi inspiegabili venivano confusi con la volontà del Creatore, come se quella potesse essere l’unica soluzione – in realtà, mal sopportava la Chiesa e i suoi discorsi sul Creatore e su Andraste in generale.  
«Sei davvero convinta che mi abbia mandata il Creatore?» non sapeva se l’idea le piaceva o meno. Certo, lei _credeva_ nel Creatore. Ma da lì a credere che l’avesse mandata lui... quella era tutta un’altra cosa. «Ora sei convinta che io sia innocente?»  
«Sì. O forse sbaglio ancora adesso.» rispose la Cercatrice. «Quello che non posso ignorare è il fatto che tu sia la persona giusta al momento giusto.» si voltò e si allontanò, e fu Leliana a prendere parola.  
«Il Varco è ancora lì e il tuo marchio è l’unica speranza di chiuderlo.»  
«Non spetta a voi deciderlo.» Elyanne sapeva che Xiric si stava trattenendo dal tirare a Roderick qualche utile incantesimo per spaventarlo. Non avrebbe dovuto nemmeno sforzarsi troppo.  
Cassandra tornò e sbatté sul tavolo un grosso libro. «Sapete cosa è questo, Cancelliere?» egli non rispose, limitandosi a osservare la Cercatrice con aria irosa. «Questa è un’ordinanza della Divina che ci autorizza ad intervenire. Qui ed ora» la voce di Cassandra aveva preso un tono importante. «proclamo la rinascita dell’Inquisizione.» si avvicinò al Cancelliere, con un’aria minacciosa che egli non poteva contrastare. «Chiuderemo il Varco, troveremo i responsabili e ristabiliremo l’ordine, con o senza il vostro consenso!»  
Roderick fece per rispondere qualcosa; aprì e richiuse la bocca diverse volte, per poi fare un gesto con le mani e andarsene senza dire una parola.  
«Era una direttiva della Divina» spiegò Leliana, mentre il Cancelliere usciva. «rifondare l’antica Inquisizione. Trovare coloro che vogliono combattere il caos e riunirli sotto un’unica idea. Ma» Leliana fece una breve pausa. «non siamo pronti. Non abbiamo un capo, dei seguaci. E la Chiesa non ci darà alcun sostegno».  
«Non abbiamo scelta. Dobbiamo agire subito.» continuò Cassandra. «Con te al nostro fianco».  
Elyanne sentiva tre paia d’occhi su di sé. Persino Xiric rimaneva silente, aspettando la risposta della sua amica. Trevelyan sapeva cosa significava: lei aveva il marchio, lei avrebbe dovuto guidarli fuori da quella crisi. il punto cruciale era che si sentiva la persona meno adatta a quel compito.  
Come poteva lei riportare ordine in un mondo divorato dalla guerra, lei che non riusciva nemmeno a dire ai suoi genitori che di diventare una Sacerdotessa non ne aveva intenzione?  
«Perché io?» domandò, osservando la Cercatrice. Sapeva di conoscere già la risposta, ma voleva sentirla da una voce che non fosse nella sua testa.  
«Quando l’Antica Inquisizione decise che non c’era più bisogno di lei, nacque l’Ordine dei Templari. Ma ora hanno smarrito la via.» spiegò Cassandra. «Abbiamo bisogno di qualcuno che sia in grado di fare ciò che è necessario, che unisca di nuovo le persone sotto un unico stendardo».  
_Qualcuno in grado di fare ciò che è necessario_. Elyanne non era sicura che quella definizione fosse adatta a lei. Sarebbe stata in grado di non deludere le loro aspettative?  
«Volete scatenare una guerra santa» commentò Xiric, le braccia incrociate al petto.  
«Siamo già in guerra» replicò la Cercatrice. «ed entrambe siete già coinvolte. Soprattutto tu» si voltò di nuovo verso Elyanne. «tutto questo ha già lasciato il segno su di te. Per quanto riguarda l’accezione di “santa”... dipende da ciò che scopriremo».  
Elyanne respirò a fondo. «Se volete davvero provare a ristabilire l’ordine...»  
«L’idea è quella» rispose Leliana.  
Cassandra le porse la mano. «Aiutaci, prima che sia troppo tardi».  
Elyanne scambiò un’occhiata con Xiric, che le fece un cenno con la testa. Non sarebbe andata da nessuna parte. «D’accordo» Trevelyan sapeva a cosa andava incontro, anche se aveva solo una vaga idea di cosa l’aspettava. Ma Cassandra aveva ragione, era già coinvolta. Non poteva tirarsi indietro, e a quel punto nemmeno lo voleva. Forse non si sentiva la persona giusta, ma probabilmente era l’unica che poteva fare qualcosa.  
Strinse la mano di Cassandra, sentendo un grosso peso premerle sulle spalle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Dall’elfico: dovreste temermi.  
> 2\. Dall’elfico: vi ucciderò.  
> 3\. Dall’elfico: siete finiti.  
> 4\. Dall’elfico: vedrò il vostro sangue sulla mia lama.


	5. The first time

** **

 

** The first time **

   
Furono giorni intensi, quelli successivi alla rinascita dell’Inquisizione. Elyanne conobbe i suoi consiglieri e il loro ruolo: Leliana, la Capospia, che già aveva conosciuto; Cullen Rutherford, il Comandante delle truppe, con cui aveva parlato andando al Tempio delle Sacre Ceneri e che Xiric continuava a chiamare “biondino”; e Josephine Montilyet, l’Ambasciatrice erede di una casata nobile di Antiva. Trevelyan non aveva potuto fare a meno di notare l’occhiata che Xiric aveva lanciato alla giovane Antivana: dire che l’aveva colpita era sicuramente un eufemismo.  
L’elfa non era prevista nell’entourage ristretto di Elyanne, ma Trevelyan non avrebbe mai permesso che ella rimanesse fuori dalla Sala di Guerra. Era la sua amica più cara, la sua confidente e la sua guardia del corpo; inoltre, Cullen stesso consigliò a Cassandra di non lasciarla fuori: dopo ciò cui aveva assistito mentre Elyanne era priva di sensi, aveva capito che era meglio assecondarla.  
Furono giorni di pianificazione, di scelte, di messaggi, di addestramento e di ricerca. Il talento con l’arco di Elyanne venne studiato da Cullen e Leliana, che notarono subito una certa influenza elfica nella sua tecnica, spiegata solo quando Elyanne disse che era stata Xiric a insegnarle le basi della disciplina.  
Mentre l’elfa si era ambientata subito, quasi come se fosse nata nell’Inquisizione, Trevelyan aveva sempre quella sensazione, l’idea di non riuscire a fare abbastanza. Di non essere la persona adatta.  
Eppure, in qualche modo Haven stava diventando casa sua molto più della tenuta dei Trevelyan ad Ostwick. Lì poteva essere solo Elyanne, e difatti aveva chiesto a chiunque le parlasse di non usare appellativi: Dama le era sempre stata stretto, mentre ad “Araldo” non ci avrebbe mai fatto l’abitudine. Perlomeno, i suoi consiglieri avevano accettato di buon grado l’idea di chiamarla per nome.  
Aveva cominciato anche a conoscere un po’ meglio Solas e Varric. Quest’ultimo l’aveva avvicinata un giorno che era sola, perché si era svegliata che il sole non era ancora sorto e non era riuscita a trovare di nuovo il sonno.  
Elyanne si era seduta su un muretto e dondolava le gambe, immersa nei suoi pensieri, quando il nano si era affiancato. «Ora che Cassandra non è nei paraggi, vuoi dirmi come ti senti?» le aveva chiesto.  
Trevelyan si era voltata verso di lui, sorpresa. «Perché ti interessa?»  
«Sei passata da essere il nemico numero uno del Thedas a guida per gli eserciti dei fedeli» Varric scrollò le spalle. «Qualcuno deve pur preoccuparsi di cosa ti passi per la testa. Qualcuno che non sia la tua amica inquietante, intendo».  
«Xiric non è inquietante» Elyanne fece una smorfia, arricciando il naso e cercando di trattenere un sorriso.  
«Per chi non la conosce, sì. Quasi tutti sappiamo cosa ha fatto ai tre che sono entrati nella casa dove riposavi».  
«È solo molto... protettiva» replicò Elyanne.  
Varric rise. «L’ho notato».  
Anche gli angoli della bocca di Trevelyan si alzarono, ma per qualche istante rimase in silenzio. Era grata a Varric per la sua domanda, in fondo. Era la prima persona, esclusa Xiric, che si preoccupasse di cosa pensava di tutto quello che stava succedendo. «Sto bene. Credo» non suonava convincente nemmeno alle sue orecchie.  
Varric, difatti, aveva assunto un’espressione dubbiosa. «Non sembra. Te ne vai in giro con una tale faccia da funerale...» Elyanne gli lanciò una smorfia. «Senza contare che sei sveglia a quest’ora».  
«Anche tu lo sei» replicò Trevelyan, osservandolo con ovvietà.  
«Ma io non sono _l’Araldo di Andraste_ »  
Si guardarono per diversi istanti, Varric sorridendo ed Elyanne con un’espressione perplessa. Alla fine, entrambi scossero la testa.  
«Sono state spezzate troppe vite su quella montagna. Ecco a cosa penso. Tra le altre cose» _una delle tante_ aggiunse tra sé e sé, senza dar voce a quel pensiero. Sapeva che l’Inquisizione avrebbe portato altre perdite, e la cosa non le piaceva. E cosa sarebbe successo, quando anche lei fosse stata costretta a uccidere? Preferiva non pensarci. Le sue frecce avevano sempre trafitto solo piccoli animali, bersagli di legno e demoni. Non si era mai ritrovata a combattere contro un essere umano. «Perché sei rimasto?» chiese ad un tratto al nano. «Cassandra ti ha dato la possibilità di andartene: tu che potevi, perché non l’hai fatto?»  
Varric scrollò di nuovo le spalle. «Mi sono sempre considerato mediamente egoista e irresponsabile, ma in questo caso...» fece una pausa, come se stesse pensando alla risposta. «Sono giorni che osserviamo il Varco rigurgitare demoni e solo-il-Creatore-sa-cosa. Su quella montagna sono morti in migliaia. Persino io non posso fare finta di niente, nascondermi e aspettare che tutto si risolva da sé» scosse la testa, per la seconda volta. «Fossi in te, però, me ne andrei alla prima occasione utile. Ho scritto abbastanza tragedie per sapere come andrà a finire».  
«Quel Varco va chiuso» replicò Elyanne. «E devo farlo io. Non posso permettere che qualcuno muoia per cercare di portare a termine quello che è una mia responsabilità, mentre io mi nascondo e aspetto che tutto si risolva da sé».  
«Touché» replicò il nano. «cerca solo di non farti ammazzare tu».  
Elyanne gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso.  
Rimase seduta su quel muretto a lungo, parlando con Varric. Scoprì che era davvero bravo a raccontare storie, tanto che era in grado di incantarla senza mai annoiarla. Lei, che la biblioteca della tenuta la conosceva ormai a memoria, si ritrovava a bocca aperta davanti alle storie fantastiche di Varric, e promise a se stessa che avrebbe letto i suoi libri. Stavano ancora parlando, quando Xiric arrivò, il sole ormai alto nel cielo.  
Cassandra le stava aspettando all’ingresso della chiesa, e con loro si avviò verso la Sala di Guerra. Mentre attraversavano la navata, Elyanne sentì lo sguardo della Cercatrice su di sé. «Ti dà fastidio?»  
Trevelyan non rispose subito. Guardò la sua mano sinistra, la luce costante del marchio che sembrava ricambiare quello sguardo. «A volte» rispose, infine. «ma è sopportabile. Vorrei solo sapere cos’è, e come è finito sulla mia mano».  
«Lo scopriremo» replicò la Cercatrice. «Si è stabilizzato, e con esso il Varco. Questa è già una cosa di per sé importante. Ad ogni modo, Solas consiglia di riprovarci al più presto, a patto che il marchio diventi più forte».  
«Un potere forte come quello che ha creato il Varco... non sarà facile ottenerlo» commentò Xiric, incrociando le braccia al petto. «Senza contare che non conosciamo i rischi. Non sappiamo nemmeno da dove arriva».  
Elyanne concordava con Xiric, ma sapeva che Cassandra aveva ragione. Ora come ora, il marchio era inutile. Qualunque cosa comportasse, doveva rinforzare il marchio per poter chiudere il Varco che ancora squarciava il cielo.  
«Hai in mente qualcosa?» chiese alla Cercatrice, flettendo le dita. Nonostante tutto, sentiva una strana sensazione di calore in quella mano.  
«Sì» rispose solo Cassandra, riprendendo a camminare verso la Sala di Guerra. Quando entrarono, come sempre, Cullen, Josephine e Leliana li stavano aspettando.  
Il Comandante era chino su una mappa del Thedas, e si raddrizzò non appena entrarono; Josephine stava scrivendo qualcosa sulla sua scrivania portatile, completa di candela che sembrava non sciogliersi mai; Leliana stava semplicemente silente, in un angolo, come sempre.  
 Xiric notò come lo sguardo della sua amica indugiasse su Cullen per qualche istante, più di quanto fosse necessario, e non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso. Dovette mordersi la lingua per evitare di fare commenti e tenerli per un momento più propizio.  
«Abbiamo ricevuto un dispaccio da Redcliffe» annunciò Leliana, uscendo dal suo angolo e avvicinandosi al tavolo. «Venerata Madre Giselle chiede di parlare con te» continuò, rivolgendosi ad Elyanne. «Si scusa per non essere venuta ad Haven di persona, ma dice di non potersi allontanare da Redcliffe a causa dei numerosi profughi e feriti che deve aiutare ogni giorno».  
«Quindi si va a Redcliffe?» domandò Elyanne.  
Cullen annuì. «Mentre sei lì, pensavamo che potresti aumentare l’influenza dell’Inquisizione».  
«Purtroppo, la gente ancora non si fida di noi» si intromise Josephine. «e senza il sostegno della Chiesa, sarà difficile trovare degli alleati. Ma se vedessero te, l’Araldo di Andraste in persona... potrebbero essere più propensi ad ascoltare quello che hai da dire».  
Elyanne annuì. «Trovare Madre Giselle e cercare di convincere la gente che non siamo una banda di matti allo sbando».  
«Una passeggiata» commentò Xiric, ironica.  
«C’è altro?» domandò Trevelyan, osservando Cassandra, memore del discorso fatto nella navata.  
«Sì» rispose infatti la Cercatrice. «come ti ho detto, il tuo marchio ha bisogno di più potere per sigillare il Varco».  
«E questo significa che dobbiamo entrare in contatto con i maghi ribelli» continuò Leliana.  
«Non sono d’accordo» si intromise Cullen. «I Templari sono più che sufficienti».  
Xiric aggrottò la fronte. «Voi sapete come infondere più potere in quel marchio, Comandante?» Elyanne non poté fare a meno di notare il tono tutt’altro che amichevole dell’elfa. Sapeva quanto lei odiasse la mentalità dei Templari, e quanto la facesse alterare la loro dipendenza dal lyrium. «Ci serve una quantità sufficiente di magia in quel marchio, per avere una qualche speranza di distruggere quell’affare in cielo».  
«Potrebbe distruggerci» replicò lui, spostando la sua attenzione su Xiric. «I Templari possono indebolire abbastanza il Varco da...»  
«Sono solo congetture» lo interruppe Leliana, calma.  
«Io _ero_ un Templare. So di cosa sono capaci».  
«Sfortunatamente» Elyanne fu lieta che Josephine si fosse intromessa. «né i maghi né i Templari ci ascolteranno. La Chiesa ha denunciato l’Inquisizione e, in particolare, te» indicò Elyanne con la penna d’oca che teneva in mano.  
«Mi credono ancora colpevole» sospirò Trevelyan.  
«Purtroppo, sì. Ecco perché il tuo viaggio a Redcliffe potrebbe rivelarsi essenziale» rispose Josephine. «Madre Giselle potrebbe avere utili consigli per aiutarci».  
«Perfetto. Quando devo partire?»  
«Fammi un cenno non appena sei pronta» replicò Cassandra. «Ci aggiorneremo non appena sarai di ritorno».  
Si scambiarono cenni d’assenso e cominciarono ad uscire. Mentre Elyanne era sulla porta, però, la voce del Comandante la richiamò. «Aral-Elyanne?» non si era ancora abituato a chiamarla per nome. «Avrei bisogno di parlarti un momento».  
Trevelyan rientrò nel locale, non dopo aver visto l’occhiata che Xiric le aveva lanciato. Sapeva che quando sarebbe uscita, la sua amica non si sarebbe più trattenuta. Oltre che chiederle un resoconto completo, parola per parola, di tutto ciò che si erano detti.  
Elyanne scosse la testa mentre anche Leliana e Josephine lasciavano la Sala di Guerra.  
Quando rimasero finalmente soli, e la porta si chiuse con un leggero tonfo, Trevelyan guardò il Comandante, in attesa.  
Cullen si portò una mano al collo, cercando le parole con cui cominciare il discorso. «Al Circolo di Kirkwall conobbi tuo fratello Edian» disse infine. Ad Elyanne si formò un grosso nodo all’altezza dello stomaco: non sentiva suo fratello da poco dopo la rivolta di Kirkwall, quando gli era stata concessa una breve licenza per tornare a casa. «Siamo rimasti in buoni rapporti e poco prima del Conclave ricevetti questa» Trevelyan non si era resa conto di quando il Comandante avesse estratto la lettera che ora le porgeva. «Mi chiese di riferirti un messaggio» la appoggiò sul tavolo, sopra la mappa.  
«Quale?» chiese Elyanne, senza prenderla.  
«È scritto lì. Prendetela, è più per voi che per me» Cullen la avvicinò ancora a lei.  
La rossa la fissò per diversi istanti. Perché Edian non aveva scritto direttamente a lei, qualunque cosa volesse dirle?  
Afferrò la lettera con mano tremante, mentre il motivo per cui non parlava con suo fratello da almeno due anni le rimbombava in testa. Due anni. Le sembrava un secolo, visto tutto quello che era successo.  
«Grazie, Comandante» disse, senza dispiegare il foglio.  
«Dovere» rispose lui, con un cenno del capo.  
Quando Elyanne uscì, Xiric la stava aspettando appoggiata al muro. Era già pronta ad esternare qualche battuta, ma vedendo l’espressione dell’amica cambiò idea. «È successo qualcosa?»  
Elyanne sospirò. «Questa è una lettera di Edian».  
«E perché ce l’aveva Coso Templare lì dentro?» domandò l’elfa, beccandosi un’occhiataccia da parte dell’amica.  
«A quanto pare, mio fratello gli chiese di riferirmi un messaggio» rispose, ignorando deliberatamente la battuta di Xiric.  
«Oh»  
Elyanne rimase a fissare la lettera ripiegata che aveva tra le mani, sentendo gli occhi dell’amica su di sé. Quest’ultima sapeva bene perché la rossa faticasse ad aprire quella lettera: era lei il soggetto del litigio che aveva coinvolto i fratelli Trevelyan due anni prima.  
Edian, memore di ciò che era successo a Kirkwall, quando aveva scoperto che Elyanne frequentava una maga eretica era andato su tutte le furie. Aveva parlato di quanto fossero pericolosi i maghi, che avrebbe dovuto denunciarla tempo prima, che il suo posto era in un Circolo con gli altri maghi. Dal canto suo, Elyanne era rimasta ferma sulla sua posizione: Xiric non era un pericolo per lei più di quanto lo fosse Edian stesso. Non credeva che mandarla in un Circolo sarebbe stato saggio e, visto ciò che era successo a Kirkwall, non aveva tutti i torti. Qualche giorno dopo, Edian se ne era andato per tornare in servizio in città, e da allora Elyanne aveva sue notizie solo dalle occasionali lettere che mandava a casa.  
«Stai bene?» la voce di Xiric arrivò alle orecchie di Elyanne ovattata e lontana.  
«No» replicò. Mise la lettera in una tasca della giubba, e cominciò a camminare attraverso la navata. «andiamo. Meglio non rimandare ulteriormente la partenza per Redcliffe».  
Xiric aggrottò la fronte. «Non vuoi leggere quello che ti ha scritto Edian?»  
«Non ora» rispose la rossa. Sembrava arrabbiata, e Xiric decise di non andare oltre con le domande. Dovevano andare nelle Terre Centrali, dove la situazione tra i maghi e i Templari non era delle migliori, ed Elyanne era già abbastanza distratta.  
Cassandra si stava allenando con dei fantocci, quando venne raggiunta dalle due. Elyanne indossava la nuova giubba che il fabbro di Haven aveva fatto per lei e portava il suo arco a tracolla, insieme a una faretra colma di frecce agganciata sulla schiena. Da dietro le spalle di Xiric, invece, spuntava la staffa da maga.  
«Siete pronte?» chiese la Cercatrice. Al cenno di assenso di Elyanne, Cassandra rinfoderò la spada. «Andiamo, allora. L’esploratrice Harding sarà già sul posto, ma prima arriviamo, prima incontriamo Madre Giselle» mentre andavano verso le porte della cittadella, Elyanne notò che Varric e Solas le stavano aspettando. «Hanno entrambi insistito per venire con noi» sospirò Cassandra. Non sembrava molto felice della prospettiva.  
«Bianca non vedeva l’ora di infilzare ancora qualcosa» commentò Varric, con un sorriso sghembo disegnato sulle labbra. Cassandra fece uno strano verso in risposta, ma non commentò.  
Raggiunsero le Terre Centrali circa una settimana dopo. L’esploratrice Harding, una nana dagli ambrati occhi attenti, era qualche giorno avanti a loro e quando arrivarono aveva già organizzato un accampamento completamente funzionante. Fu lei a fare rapporto ad Elyanne quando giunsero all’accampamento. «Benvenuta nelle Terre Centrali, Araldo».  
La rossa decise di sorvolare sul titolo. Non poteva certo pretendere che la chiamassero _tutti_ per nome. «Com’è la situazione?»  
«La stiamo gestendo bene, ma tra i maghi e i Templari la tensione è al massimo. Entrambe le fazioni attaccano a vista, senza fare distinzioni tra chi è un nemico e chi no. Fate attenzione, quando girate per queste terre».  
«E Madre Giselle?» domandò di nuovo Elyanne.  
«L’abbiamo trovata al Crocevia, sta assistendo i feriti. Si rifiuta di lasciare il posto, per il momento, asserendo che quelle persone hanno bisogno di lei. E, se posso, devo ammettere che ha ragione» concluse, con una piccola smorfia.  
«Grazie, esploratrice Harding».  
«Faccio solo il mio lavoro, Araldo».  
Decisero di rimanere nell’accampamento e avviarsi solo l’indomani, per riposarsi dal viaggio. Elyanne aveva una sorta di nodo all’altezza dello stomaco, e non poteva dire di non sapere perché. La faretra che portava sulle spalle sembrava contenere pietre, invece che frecce, e sapeva che la sensazione non era dovuta alla stanchezza.  
Il giorno dopo, prima di partire, l’esploratrice Harding li avvisò di fare attenzione anche agli squarci: sapevano che se ne erano aperti diversi nella regione. Elyanne decise di non rivelare che avrebbe preferito combattere i demoni dell’Oblio piuttosto che trovarsi davanti un mago o un Templare impazziti.  
L’accampamento era già sparito dalla loro vista, quando si imbatterono in un gruppo di Templari che combattevano contro degli eretici. Elyanne non seppe dire cosa accadde in quel momento, perché effettivamente i suoi compagni se la stavano cavando egregiamente nella battaglia. Lei, invece, aveva l’arco in mano e la freccia già incoccata, ma sentiva i rumori provenire lontani, ovattati, come se si fosse trovata sott’acqua. Xiric aveva fatto in modo che nessuno si avvicinasse a lei, per evitarle di scoccare quella freccia. Eppure, quando Elyanne notò il Templare che si lanciava verso l’elfa e quest’ultima impegnata contro un altro nemico, la rossa non ci pensò su e tese la corda, inspirando. Non dovette nemmeno prendere la mira: come sempre, sapeva dove voleva mandare la freccia, e dove puntare l’arco per far sì che seguisse esattamente la traiettoria che lei voleva.  
Fece fare al gomito un piccolo scatto, girandolo in modo tale che non venisse colpito dalla corda, e infine rilasciò le dita, svuotando i polmoni. La corda tornò al suo posto con un suono vibrante, mentre la freccia partiva verso il suo bersaglio. Non sbagliò nemmeno questa volta.  
Una sola freccia, esattamente in mezzo agli occhi del Templare che cadde all’indietro, morto prima ancora di toccare terra. Tutti gli altri si fermarono, perché ormai non c’erano più nemici.  
Xiric guardò il Templare per un solo istante, prima di capire. Si voltò verso Elyanne, che era ancora in posizione. Sembrava una statua.  
Ad un tratto, sembrò riprendere vita. L’arco le cadde di mano, toccando terra con un tonfo. E quando gli occhi viola di Elyanne incontrarono quelli verdi di Xiric, l’elfa scattò.  
Strinse l’amica a sé, che affondò il viso nella sua spalla e soffocò un urlo. Le mani di Elyanne strinsero l’armatura leggera dell’amica, mentre altre urla tentavano di uscirle dalla gola e venivano soffocate dal tessuto. Aveva appena ucciso un uomo, aveva scoccato una freccia e aveva stroncato la sua vita, senza nemmeno pensarci.  
La mano di Xiric le accarezzava i capelli, passando sopra il piccolo codino che era solita farsi; la sua voce era solo un sussurro nell’orecchio dell’amica. «Va tutto bene, _Ma’lin_ 1» le diceva, anche se sapeva che era una bugia. Nella mente di Elyanne, nulla in quel momento andava bene.  
Aveva appena ucciso un uomo, per la prima volta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Dall’elfico: mio sangue.
> 
> »Note dell'autrice
> 
> In realtà ho una sola cosa da dirvi: se per caso conoscete le tempistiche di spostamento, spiegatemele. Perché io sono andata a occhio usando una mappa, ma non sono precisissime, quindi se qualcuno è più ferrato di me mi corregga senza problemi xD  
> Questo a parte, non linciatemi per eventuali errori: ho aggiornato senza rileggere quindi ci sarà sicuramente roba da sistemare, ma sto già prendendo appunti anche sui capitoli precedenti per una prima revisione. Quindi, se trovate cose da mettere a posto ditemelo XD  
> Buona lettura ♡
> 
> _Lù ||

**Author's Note:**

> »Note dell'autrice
> 
> Dunque, che dire? Ne ho di cose da dire, sue questa storia.  
> E' nata tutta per un gioco, o meglio perché a me e al mio ragazzo piaceva far interagire le nostre Inquisitrici all'interno di Dragon Age. Abbiamo deciso le loro relazioni con gli altri personaggi, chi delle due sarebbe stata l'Inquisitore e chi no, ed è saltata fuori... questo.  
> Elyanne (http://i.imgur.com/E7CiiQM.png) è una fem!Trevelyan ladra arciera, nata un po' per caso e mio primo pg in Dragon Age: Inquisition.  
> Xiric (http://i.imgur.com/Cko0bDb.png) è nata come versione del Thedas della Ciri di The Witcher creato in una run del gioco insieme al mio ragazzo, alla fine si è evoluta ed è diventata n'altra roba. Che vedrete nei prossimi capitoli. Praticamente con la Ciri di The Witcher ha in comune solo l'aspetto fisico. Circa. Il suo nome si legge Ziric. Ci tengo, eh! (E ci tiene anche lei u.u)  
> Edian (http://i.imgur.com/eLqBQlB.png) è il fratello di Elyanne, che dato che sono affezionata al mio bambino vi metto anche lui così lo potete ammirare in tutta la sua bellezza.  
> La seconda cosa che volevo dirvi è che uno dei titoli dei capitoli (e anche il sottotitolo della fanfiction) è una citazione della canzone All as one di Miracle of Sound (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3MVqdYcbDp8), la canzone scritta per il gioco. Trovo che sia piuttosto azzeccata.  
> La terza è circa la trama della fanfiction: seguirà più o meno la trama principale del gioco, e soprattutto nei primi capitoli sarà davvero molto simile (alcuni dialoghi saranno citati dal gioco, altri manterranno il senso ma cambieranno le parole, cose così). Abbiate pazienza che dopo la prima parte la fanfiction divergerà abbastanza dal gioco per soffermarsi sui personaggi e la loro introspezione, le loro relazioni e cose così.  
> _Lù ||


End file.
